


a little death

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, Depressing, Other, Poetry, Poor Kaneki, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and so he was</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little death

one step

two step

he throws up his hands

and twirls

to the screams of dead men

 

three

four

he plucks the eyes

from the goddess

choking him

 

five

six

a white reaper comes

and takes out a needle

to cut it from his eye

 

seven

eight

he's dead again

centipedes whisper

to him

again

 

nine

ten

and so he was

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously need to be stopped


End file.
